Emotionless love
by crazy4fairytail
Summary: Lucy hates guys because of her past that she doesn't want to remember, but she meets this player at the school name Loke. Loke is trying to get Lucy, but Lucy is not just any girl she is different from other girls. Lucy does not give her feelings to Loke that easily. Will Loke change her mind about guys? Or will she still remain the same? One Shot


What's up guys! I wrote an one shot this time! I was thinking about this story before I went to sleep! I hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks for those who supported my other stories! I love you guys so much! ENJOY IT!

*Puppy dog eyes *

Note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACHERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

* * *

Chapter 1

~LUCY~

I woke up by my alarm sound. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, oh~ how I love morning showers. I got out of my room fully dressed, and I went downstairs. I saw my mom making breakfast, she saw me going downstairs and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good Morning, hun!" My mom said with a smile on her.

"Good Morning, mom!" I said back to her smiling back at her.

"Come sit honey I made your favorite chocolate pancake!" My mom said with a child voice trying to be cute.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I sat down. I finished eating and went out the door kissing my mom on the cheek saying goodbye to her. I left and started walking to school.

My name is Lucy Heartphilia and I'm 18, I just turned 18 few weeks ago. I'm a senior at my school. And I'm not the student that is popular or smart, and I never had a boyfriend or even went out with one, because I have something against guys so I never really liked a guy before in my life. I get so emotionless when it comes to guys. So everyone finds me weird because I don't like guys, and most people hate me and think I'm annoying. I don't really care what people think. Please don't think I don't even have one friend because people hate me, I do have friends, key word there is friends that means I have more than one. My best friend name is Levy, she is so cute and she is a bookworm like me, that's why we're best friend. I have plenty of friends but I'm just to tired to introduce them all.

I was walking to my class and I was thinking about a book that I started to read. _'Oh god! Why does Kevin have to break Sara's heart! I can't believe he cheated on her! That is why I hate guys, if the girl that they're dating gets boring they go to another girl and starts going and on and on and on. Why does guys have to be like tha-' _I stopped thinking in my head because I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a guy with ginger hair, and I stood up right away. Before I could apologize the ginger hair dude spoke first.

"Please watch where you're going princess." the ginger haired guy said with a flirting voice.

I looked away because I knew who it was. This guy is a total player his name is Loke, he has dated 98% of the girls here, which means he hasn't dated me and my best friend Levy.

"I'm sorry" I said with any feelings in it. And I walked away.

* * *

~Lunch~ ~NORMAL~

Lucy was sitting under the trees with her friends. After awhile Lucy needed to got to the restroom.

She told her friends that she needed to go to the restroom and left. She came out of the restroom and started walking, and a guy appeared and that guy was Loke.

"Hey princess." Loke said and Lucy ignored him and kept on walking.

"Come princess talk to me~" Loke wined, then Lucy turned to him.

"What" Lucy said motionless, her eyes looked tired.

"Don't say it in that tone say it more cutely" Loke said, and Lucy just stared at him.

"Come on Lucy say it." Loke said while walking closer to Lucy, and Lucy backed up.

"Say it more cutely." Loke said still walking closer to Lucy, and Lucy backed up again.

"Please say it." Loke said walking closer, and Lucy backed up but couldn't because there was a wall. Loke smiled.

"Please say it for me." Loke say coming closer and their face was a inch away from a kiss. Loke was about to kiss Lucy, but Lucy spoke.

"What" Lucy saw trying really hard to sound cute but it was still motionless.

"Will you go out with me?" Loke said sweetly.

"I can't." Lucy said motionless

"What do you mean you can't?" Loke said with a irritated voice. _'Who does she think she is, rejecting me? I'm not gonna let that happen!'_ Loke thought.

"My mom doesn't let me have a boyfriend or even go out with them." Lucy lied

"Then we will secretly date without anyone knowing." Loke said

"ummm..." Lucy couldn't find another excuse to reject him.

"I can't do that." Lucy said

"I don't fuckin' care no one rejects me!" Loke yelled. Then Loke kissed her lips. Lucy eyes widened but never closed them. Loke say her eyes open _'Why isn't she closing her eyes?'_ Loke thought and broke the kiss and looked at her. She brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Why did you do that? That was my first kiss." Lucy said still motionless. Loke figured that out already.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll be taking responsibility for it then." Loke said with a smile.

"responsibility?" Lucy asked she didn't get it.

"Yeah, responsibility since I took your first kiss I'll be your first boyfriend." Loke said. Then something shocked Loke, Lucy brought her fingers up to Loke's lips and started touching them. Loke was blushing and no girls ever made him blush. _' I can't believe I kissed him more like he kissed me.'_ Lucy thought. Lucy still touching his lips, it was soft and the color was pretty. She spoke while touching his lips.

"no,...let's just act like this never happened." Lucy said still motionless. And started walking.

Loke grew angry he grabbed her hand "No one rejects me!" Loke said with a mad voice.

"I'm sorry if you think that way, but my answer is still no." Lucy said with a tired voice. Lucy started walking again, Loke couldn't lose to a girl like her. So he grabbed her hand again.

"I don't care if you say no! Come to the front of the movie theater tonight at 7, and don't even think about not coming because I know where you live, and if you don't come I'll go to your house and I'll drag you. And if you're even one minute late, then I'm gonna give you a punishment." Loke said and started walking. Lucy was just standing there motionless staring at him, but Loke turned back to Lucy and walked towards her.

"I almost forgot one thing" Loke said then he kissed Lucy, and Lucy still opened her eyes.

"You have to kiss me whenever we see each other or when we say goodbye to each other, got it?" Loke said with a satisfied look and left.

* * *

~That Night~

"Mom, I'm going to the movie theater with my friends." Lucy lied

"Oh! Okay then, have fun sweetheart." Lucy's mom said, and Lucy smiled and left.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late!" Lucy yelled while running towards the theater. She reached the theater and looked at her watch. IT WAS 7:02! Lucy looked around but she couldn't find Loke anywhere, so she felt relief. Lucy was waiting there but someone grabbed her and brought her to the back of the theater, before Lucy could scream the guy showed his face, it was Loke.

"Lucy you're two minutes late didn't I tell you that I'll give you a punishment when you're late." Loke said with a smirk.

"I was trying to convince my mom to let me come here." Lucy lied.

"I don't care, I'm still gonna give you my punishment." Loke said

"What's the punishment anyways?" Lucy said hoping it wasn't bad like hitting her.

"I'll show you" Loke said and started groping Lucy's breast. Lucy was shocked she wanted him to stop, she tried everything to push him away, but couldn't he was too strong for her. Loke was still groping Lucy's breast. Lucy was trying her best to not to moan but couldn't help it, he was too good. Then he let go of her, Lucy was tired.

"That's the punishment whenever you do something that I don't like, kay?" Loke kissed her, but Lucy still didn't do anything her eyes still open as usual. "my punishment will get more and more better." Loke added.

"Come on let's go" Loke said walking and Lucy followed behind him. Every girls was looking at Loke with heart shaped eyes. _'he stands out so much. Why does he have to look that handsom- Wait! What's wrong with you Lucy? He's not handsome, right? I don't like it when girls stare at him. Shut up Lucy!'_ Lucy thought and kept walking behind him. Everyone didn't know that they were both here for a date. Lucy kept walking and someone grabbed her, Lucy was shocked and she looked who it was and it was her childhood friend Gray.

"Gray?" Lucy said couldn't believe that Gray was here. When they were little Gray had to move somewhere

_Flashback_

"_I found you!" Gray said_

"_I hate this game I always lose." Lucy said with a cute angry voice._

"_Then, what do you want to play?" Gray asked_

"_I don't care what game we play as long as I'm with you Gray." Lucy said a started to blush, and Gray blushed as well. And they both started laughing._

"_Lucy, don't joke around like that especially around other guys." Gray said._

"_but Gray I wasn't joking I'll be with you where ever you go." Lucy smiled, and Gray smiled back._

_But one day Gray told Lucy that he has to move, and Lucy said that she'll go with him but he said no because her parents will not like it. Gray promised that they will meet again, and Lucy agreed._

_And he left and that was the last time Lucy ever saw him._

_Flashback end_

"Lucy? It is you! I wasn't too sure but I was right." Gray said then hugged Lucy. And Loke was looking at those two, he was about to go break them apart _' what the hell is wrong with me? Am I jealous?'_ but stopped by Gray's words.

"Lucy you haven't changed at all, well you did get more beautiful. Did you come here alone? If you did you want to have a date with me?" Gray asked with a smile. _'tell that dude that you're with me. Tell him that you have a boyfriend Lucy.'_ Loke thought to himself.

"ummm...I'm here with someone." Lucy said and Loke smiled at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Gray asked, _'say yes Lucy.'_ Loke thought.

"...n-no...I'm h-here w-with my f-friends." Lucy stuttered looking down. Loke started at her shocked.

"Well then ditch them and come with me." Gray said grabbing her hand. Loke had enough of this. Gray pulled Lucy and started walking, but was stopped by Loke. Loke grabbed Lucy's other arm. Gray stared at him.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing taking my girlfriend?" Loke said with a deep scary voice.

"W-What?" Gray said confused.

"I said 'What the hell do you thing you're doing taking my girlfri-" Loke was cut off by Gray.

"I know you said that, but Lucy told that she was with her friends not her boyfriend." Gray said with a irritated voice.

"She was just shy about it, right Lucy?" Loke said and asked Lucy facing her. Lucy just stood there.

"Come Lucy let's go." Loke said and took Lucy with him leaving Gray there dumbfounded. Loke took her at the back of the theater again, pushing her against the wall. Loke was mad and Lucy notice that.

"What the hell Lucy, why couldn't you say that I was you're boyfriend?" Loke said furious.

"because I never agreed to it." Lucy said

"Since you did something that I hate I gonna punish you?" Loke said, and started kissing her forcefully but Lucy didn't react to it she still open her eyes because she thinks when she close her eyes while kissing it means she's weak against guys and Lucy didn't like that. Loke notice she was still opening her eyes, so he went down to her neck sucking her skin giving her kiss bite everywhere, then he pulled back. Lucy touched her neck. He kissed her again, but she still didn't returned the kiss to him this he was mad.

"What aren't you kissing me back? Do you hate me that much? I just want to hear you say ' I like you' or ' I love you' I really want you to say that to me even if it's a lie I don't care. I want to hear that from you. Why can't you lie about your feelings?" Loke yelled. "I'm going home." Loke added. Then Lucy grabbed his arm. Loke blushed and turned to face her.

"May I ask you a question?" Lucy asked with a tired voice.

"What?" Loke said

"When are you gonna break up with me?" Lucy asked motionless. Loke was shocked about what she asked. He couldn't believe this girl. Then, Loke sighed.

"I'll break up with you, when you say you like me." Loke said _' she will never say it.'_ Loke thought.

" I like you..." Lucy said motionless. Loke couldn't believe it she really hated him.

"I really didn't know you hated me that much. Fine, you're free now, and don't act like you know me in school just pretend this ever happened, kay?" Loke said and was shocked because Lucy was smiling for the first time.

"Got it!" Lucy said in a happy voice. She was about to leave but Loke grabbed by her arms. Lucy turned to him and Loke kissed her.

"What was that for?" Lucy said

"Didn't I say that you have to kiss me even when we say goodbye." Loke said and left.

* * *

~Next Day~ ~LUCY~

I was walking to my class and there I saw Loke and he looked at me, and I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. I heard a girl voice calling Loke's name.

"Loke~ sweetie~!" the girl said and ran towards Loke and kissed him. My heart was aching I didn't know why, but my chest hurt the most when Loke returned the kiss. I just stood there watching them while my heart was hurting so bad. _'Why is my heart aching? Why does it hurt? Is this what they call jealousy?'_ I thought and I just went to class.

* * *

~A Week Has Past~

I was surprised that Loke and Lisanna went out for a week (Many of you will think 'Why Lisanna?' the reason why I pick her was because I couldn't think of any one). I mean Loke always changes girls in a day or two. Then I heard someone begin really happy and it was Lisanna.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I did it!" Lisanna said with happiness

"You did what?" I asked confused.

"I had sex!" Lisanna said it with happiness. I just looked and her I felt my heart just drop.

"You did what?" I asked again to be sure I heard it right.

"I had sex!" Lisanna said. I felt like crying.

"With who?" I asked hoping that she did it with someone else.

"I had sex wit- " Lisanna said. But before she could say who I ran away.

I feel on the ground I couldn't help myself my tears were coming down from my face. I pulled my knees towards me and I rested my head on my arm. _'I admit it I do love you Loke. And I thought no one can make me fall in love but you did.' _I thought to myself

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked, as I looked up I saw the face that I loved, it was Loke.

* * *

~LOKE~

I was walking around. I heard that Lisanna had sex with Natsu, so Lisanna said she can't pretend to be my girlfriend anymore. I was happy for her. While I was walking around I saw Lucy sitting there so I decided to talk to her because no one was here.

"What are you doing here?" I said, and I saw Lucy's face when she lift her head up. She was crying I was shocked and I was mad whoever made her cry will pay.

"Are you crying?" I said

"No, I'm just sweating from my eyes." Lucy said in sarcasm. I chuckled

"Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Tell me and I'll beat the hell out of them." I said.

"So you're gonna beat yourself up then." She said. I was confused.

"what do you mean by that?" I said to be more clear.

"I'm saying I was crying because of you, idiot." Lucy said.

"Why?" I asked _'did I do something wrong?'_ I thought.

"You had sex with Lisanna!" Lucy yelled. I was shocked, what does she mean by me having sex with Lisanna.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean I had sex with Lisanna? I didn't had sex with her." I said.

"Stop lying, Lisanna told me she had sex." Lucy said with a mad voice. _'Is she getting jealous? That is so cute!'_ I thought.

"Did she say that she had sex with me?" I asked

"No, but of course it'll be you because you guys are going out and Lisanna is not the kind who cheats." She yelled.

"What if I told you that I paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend? Which I did." I said

"What?" she was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Why did you pay her to pretend to be your girlfriend?" She asked confused. I smiled at her and I was face to face with her and finally Lucy was blushing. She looked really cute when she blush.

"I did that in order to make someone jealous." I said feeling happy.

"Who?" she asked

"That's a great question. YOU." I finally said, and I saw her eyes growing wide and I saw her smiling.

"Really?" She asked feeling happy.

"That is a also a great question. YES." I said, and she was smiling and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I hugged her back. She pulled back and spoke.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, I nodded yes.

"Will you take me back?" she asked in hope. I smiled at her.

"That is the best question that I ever got from you. YES, I'LL TAKE YOU BACK BECAUSE I HAVE TO,IF I DON'T THEN I DON'T THINK I CAN SURVIVE." I said smiling, and I kissed her and I was smiling when she returned the kiss. Oh~ I wished for that to happen. I opened my eyes to check if she was opening her eyes but no she was closing them, and I closed my eyes and we kissed passionately. We pulled back for breath.

"You know I had my heart for all the girls in the past,and now my heart is for my one special girl, which is you Lucy." I said smiling, she smiled back.

"I love you, Loke" she said I couldn't believe it that she actually said she loves me

"I love you too, Lucy" I said and I kiss her and our kiss was more passionate than before.

* * *

Did you guys liked it? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

It was my first one shot! and I think I did a pretty good job on this story! JK!

I love you guys!

*Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
